Supplying a constant supply voltage to a load helps the load to operate in an intended manner. During operation, the load will alter which portions are active, in some instances, which induces output transient. The output change redirects the supplied voltage to portions of the load which are active. In a situation where a number of the active portions in the load increase, there is a risk that at least one portion will not have sufficient voltage to operate properly. In a situation where the number of the active portions in the load decreases, there is a risk that the active portions are damaged due to a higher voltage supplied to the active portions. A voltage regulator detects the output transient and adjusts the voltage supply to help maintain an appropriate amount of voltage supplied to the load.